


travelers

by ImotoChan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst w a happy ending, Character Death, Coffe shop AU, College AU, M/M, Parallel Universes, bartender keith au, but its fake bc they are many universes??, every au imaginable, langst :'), might update the tags as i go, this is gonna get rlly sad rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImotoChan/pseuds/ImotoChan
Summary: “The multiverse is a theory in which our universe is not the only one, but states that many universes exist parallel to each other. These distinct universes within the multiverse theory are called parallel universes.”Alternatively:In which Lance is stuck travelling between Universes, searching for the one he can call home.





	1. universe 1

**Author's Note:**

> im so excited for this fic!! ive always wanted to write something about parallel universes and here it is! things might seem confusing so feel free to ask any questions! the whole parallel universe concept will hopefully make more sense as the fic progresses  
> i hope u enjoy the first chapter!

One night, Lance's mom disappears.

 

He doesn't know where she went, there isn't a note, there isn't a single sign of where she could've gone.

 

When Lance is seven years old--before his mom disappears and before his life changes--and still small enough to sit in his mama's lap, she tells him a theory about the universe.

 

His mama rocked him back and forth, placing tiny kisses on his tiny forehead as she told him the story in quiet whispers.

 

"In some world, your papa is still with us." She had murmured into his hair. "In some universe, he never crashed in that accident."

 

Lance grabbed at the ends of his mother's hair, unruly and frizzy like his sister's used to be, and smiled, because he didn't really understand.

 

"I know," She hummed, a smile falling pleasantly on her cheeks--Lance believed it was the most warm and comforting thing that existed--and she ruffled his hair, "Because your grandfather told me."

 

That night she tucked him into bed, kissing his forehead more gently than any night before. Lance cried because he didn't like the way her voice wavered as she said goodnight.

 

"I love you, my baby blue boy." She had smiled and kissed his cheek. Lance cried more because he didn't like the salty wetness that fell from his mother's eyes.

 

And she looked so strong and alone that Lance had wished she would crawl into his bed so he could have snuggled against her; she was his only source of safety.

 

She kissed his forehead and his nose and cheek one last time, only Lance didn't know it would be the last time or he would've cried far more.

 

Lance still hears echoes of the last words he heard her say, mumbled against his cheek, mixed amidst tears that tasted like some lonely emotion, 

 

"There is a universe that exists where we will be together. Please, find it."

 

The morning after Lance's mother disappears,  Lance finds a door in their house he didn't know existed.

 

He feels himself drawn to it. He reaches up to grab the handle and pushes it open. He screams when he realizes there is nothing behind the door.

 

(He realizes this because when he tries to enter, he begins to fall.)

 

He keeps his eyes shut tight, his voice vanishing as he falls and falls and falls until--

 

**_"Lance!"_ **

 

Lance blinks his eyes open, staring blearily at the face in front of his.

 

"Mom, mom, he's up! Can we have pancakes now?"

 

Lance squints, and does not recognize the excited boy in front of him. He sits up in bed--bed?--and stares at the boy. He's got a yellow shirt on that has a robotic cat on it and his pajamas match. Lance looks down and sees himself in similar clothes, except they are blue.

 

The boy has a huge grin on his face and Lance, despite not knowing who he is, smiles back.

 

"Ready for pancakes?" The boy asks.

 

Lance nods, because pancakes are always a good idea. "Yes!"

 

The two race down the stairs, although it's less of a race and more of Lance running and the boy telling him to slow down.

 

Lance skids to a halt when he enters the dining room, smiling at the woman who's placing pancakes on the table.

 

"Good morning!" Lance exclaims. Even if he had no idea who these people were and no idea where he was, he still knew his manners.

 

The woman laughs, a nice, warm sound that reverberates through the room, "Good morning, Lance."

 

The boy in yellow is right behind Lance, huffing and out of breath when he stops.

 

The woman smiles, kissing the other boy on the forehead, "Hunk!"

 

"Mom!" The boy, Hunk?, looks embarrassed. He huffs, his cheeks redder than before. 

 

"The pancakes are all done, boys." Hunk's mom hums, ruffling Lance's hair on the way back to the kitchen.

 

"C'mon, let's eat! We gotta get going soon or we'll be late to school!" Hunk scampers over to the dining table, sitting down and gesturing for Lance to follow.

 

Lance hesitates before following after his friend--he assumes they're friends, because besides the fact he had apparently spent the night, this Hunk, with his smiles and red cheeks, seemed like someone he'd want to be around.

 

Lance eats the pancakes and hums in content. The syrup is sweeter than he likes, but the cakes are fluffy enough that they melt in his mouth.

 

When Lance finishes his food, he downs the glass of milk that sits beside his plate. He sees Hunk finishing up too, and turns to see Hunk's mom standing at the door to the house, slipping into a black coat.

 

"C'mon, boys, get your bags!" She slips her feet into a pair of heels as she calls them.

 

Lance stares at Hunk who grins before hopping off his seat and running back to the bedroom they had slept in. Lance follows after him, standing at the doorway while Hunk grabs their bags. Hunk walks out and hands Lance a blue book bag, the initials LSM engraved on it. In that moment, Lance doesn't quite remember what his name is, and it scares him. The fear must show on his face because Hunk looks concerned now, his brows furrowing.

 

"Lance?"

 

Lance doesn't know much about who Hunk is to him, but he knows he doesn't want his friend to be worried.

 

Lance smiles, slinging the bag over his shoulder, "Last one to the door is a loser!"

 

"Hey! Not fair!" Hunk exclaims as Lance runs off. He groans before chasing after him.

 

///

 

"Hunk, Lance's mom will be picking you up after school, alright?" Hunk's mom kisses his forehead before he hops out of the car.

 

"Okay, mom." Hunk grumbles, embarrassed.

 

"Have a good day at school, you two!" She waves to them as she drives away.

 

Lance smiles, waving back before turning to walk into the school. The building, like much else, is unfamiliar. Lance isn't sure why he can't remember much, but he figures everything will come back to him at some point.

 

"Keith!" Hunk exclaims, snapping Lance out of his thoughts.

 

The name rings a bell somewhere in the back of Lance's mind, and the color red flashes through his head along with quiet laughter, but he doesn't dwell on it.

 

A boy with dark hair turns around when Hunk calls out. His hair is short, cut into the shape of a bowl, and he wears a red shirt with the words "Red Paladin" on it.

 

"Hunk?" A small smile spreads across the boy's face, and it widens when his gaze lands on Lance. "Lanthe!"

 

Lance doesn't hesitate in running up besides the boy, and something feels incredibly right when Keith's hand fits in his.

 

"You're not late today." Keith smiles, the gap in between his two front teeth visible, and Lance smiles back.

 

"Because my mom drove us!" Hunk announces proudly, coming up on Lance's other side.

 

"Oh," Keith nods, "I thee."

 

Lance huffs, "I'm not always late." Lance likes to think of himself as someone who arrives to places on time.

 

"You will be late unless you hurry to class, Mr. McClain. You too, Mr. Kogane, Mr. Garrett."

 

Lance squeaks when he hears a loud voice, turning around slowly to see a tall woman. She has dark skin and flowy white hair. Lance thinks that she looks like a princess. A very scary princess. 

 

"Sorry, Ms. Allura!" Hunk takes Lance's free hand, tugging along him and Keith.

 

Allura laughs, waving to the boys as they run off, "Have a nice day, boys."

 

///

 

Lance decides he hates the third grade.

 

Math makes no sense and some mean boy with blonde hair spit on Keith during lunch.

 

Now, Lance was sitting in an office, Keith crying besides him, his pale hand squeezing Lance's tightly, and the mean boy across from them, an ugly cut on his cheek. Lance wishes he could have done more damage.

 

"Gross," The boy mumbled, staring at Keith's hand in Lance's. Lance gives him the best death glare he can muster up and is pleased when the boy remains silent after that.

 

Suddenly the door swings open and a tall woman rushes in. Lance thinks he can recognize her but he isn't sure. She has the same caramel skin as he does, and the same brunette hair, only longer, pulled back into a ponytail.

 

"Mi chico," She lets out a relieved sigh when she spots Lance sitting in the burgundy chair. The woman smiles softly at him before talking with the grey haired lady who Lance assumes is a receptionist or secretary.

 

A few moments pass and the woman walks over to Lance, sighing. "Baby, you can't just punch people."

 

Lance still isn't sure who this person is, but she doesn't like what she's saying. "He was mean to Keith!"

 

The woman glances over at Keith who's still crying and shakes her head, "Violence isn't the answer."

 

Lance huffs, squeezing Keith's hand, " I have to protect Keith!"

 

She smiles, and it's far too gentle for Lance's liking, "Baby, Keith is a strong boy. Just like you." She reaches a hand up to brush a strand of Lance's hair behind his ear. Brown eyes meet blue and Lance jerks away at the touch, frowning.

 

"Lance," She sighs, exasperated. "Come, let's go home."

 

"Home?" Lance squints at her, trying and trying and trying to remember because he knows it must be important.

 

"Don't argue with your mother," The woman tugs gently on Lance's hair, "Come."

 

_ Mother? _

 

Lance stands suddenly, shaking his head. "No."

 

A look of concern flashes across the lady's face. "Lance?"

 

Lance continues to shake his head, "No, no, no." This wasn't his mom. This wasn't his school. This--this wasn't his world.

 

"Lanthe?" Keith sniffles, staring at the boy who had just let go of his hand.

 

"I'm sorry!" Lance exclaims before running out of the office.

 

He keeps running; out of the school and down the street, past brick houses and houses with yellow and pink walls.

 

He stops running when his lungs begin to scream. He realizes he is in a park. There's a slide and a swing set and a small tube for kids to crawl into when they're playing hide and seek.

 

Lance curls up into a ball inside the tube, his eyelids suddenly heavy. He lets the drowsiness take over and before long, the world is dark. 

 

///

 

When Lance wakes up, he is in a room he recognizes. The sheets of the bed are blue and the walls of the room are a light yellow. He crawls out of the bed, blearily rubbing his eyes.

 

Maybe it was all a dream?

 

But when he wanders through the house, no one is home.

 

There is a picture frame on the dining room table. Lance recognizes his mother. Her hair is short and her eyes are green.

 

There is a short boy in the photo, one with black hair and violet eyes.

 

_ Keith _

 

Lance rushes out to the front door of the house, throwing it open and stepping outside. It's sunny, the sky a clear blue, but the entire neighborhood is empty. Lance doesn't see a single person or dog or cat. All the houses have empty driveways and Lance doesn't hear any sounds.

 

He runs back into the house, shutting the door behind him. His legs turn to jelly and he collapses against the door. He finds his breath is hard to catch.

 

When his heart beat slows down, he wills himself to stand.

 

_ "There is a universe that exists where we will be together. Please, find it." _

 

Lance's feet carry him to a door in his house. He remembers this.

 

Lance knows what he has to do. He isn't sure where his mom is, isn't sure where he is, isn't sure where Keith is, but he knows that if he keeps traveling through that door, he will find them eventually.

 

He opens the door, eyes shut, holding his breath as he steps into the darkness.

  
(He doesn't scream when he falls this time.)


	2. universe 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first, Lance likes travelling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i am actually on schedule for once! thank you for the comments it makes me happy to see people interested! this chapter gets angsty get ready for that sweet langst :')

At first, Lance likes traveling.

 

He likes the newness of each Universe. He likes the fresh start he's given. He likes that each Universe is unique.

 

Sunlight streams in through a crack in the blinds and Lance finds the way it casts a shadow to be calming. When he swings his legs over the edge of his bed, he sees a painting hanging on his wall. Shades of red and blue blur together to make a gradient of lavender to violet.

 

Lance smiles at the painting.

 

When he shuffles over to the window and peers outside, he is pleased to see people on the busy street below.

 

After thirty-six universes, Lance is getting used to traveling.

 

Lance has been remembering things better now, he attributes the fact that his memory is sometimes blurry when he wakes since he just travelled through a warp in space time. He is still unable to control how long he stays in any one universes. He still just falls asleep and then wakes back up in that strange place between worlds. He still isn't sure where that place is, and he's frightened to find out.

 

Lance squints at the desk sitting in the room and spots a phone. He walks over to it, going through the messages on it to try and understand what he was in this universe.

 

He reads the most recent message, one from Hunk.

 

_ from Hunkle: _

_ Made pancakes! Leftovers in the fridge. _

 

_ Me and Pidge will meet u at the cafe after class _

 

Lance finds that a few things are constant in the universes.

 

Specifically, a few people.

 

Hunk is his best friend, his rock, in every world. Lance finds that Hunk's personality doesn't change much, he finds that no one's really does.

 

Pidge is a genius every time Lance meets her. Lance remembers in the seventeenth universe, Pidge was a boy, and in the twenty third, Pidge was a girl.

 

Allura is always a beautiful woman. She has the same white hair and eyes, the strange lovely mix of blue and purple.

 

Shiro is also the same sort of constant. He and Allura are often together in the Universes, and it makes Lance happy to think that some love really does transcend time and space.

 

Coran is, well, Coran. No matter the Universe, his crazy accent is always there. Lance thinks his presence is comforting. In the fifteenth Universe, when Lance broke down into tears, Coran was there, rubbing his back and chattering on about why cats make better pets than dogs, and why mice made the best pets.

 

It's strange, Lance thinks, how in every Universe, no matter the circumstances, he meets these people.

 

None of them, however, seem to know him from the other worlds.

 

(It makes Lance happy; in each Universe, he is someone else, there's an infinite amount of things he can be and things he can do, but there's still something undeniably him that never changes, and for some reason, it's what makes his friends love him every time around, despite never knowing him before.)

 

And then there was Keith.

 

Keith, Lance believes, has been there since before the traveling. Lance is almost certain he knew Keith when his home was still his home, and when his mother was still there.

 

In most of the worlds, Lance has a mother, but she's never quite the woman he's looking for.

 

The Keiths he meets are like that too. They have the same black hair and violet eyes, but Lance's soul doesn't feel what he knows it should.

 

But, that never seems to stop him from falling in love with the Keith he meets in every universe.

 

Lance yawns, tucking his phone into his pocket. He glances at the calendar on his desk and groans.

 

His first class, Astronomy, was in one hour, and he had a test coming up.

 

Lance shuffles out of his bedroom, looking down the hall. It was empty. He keeps walking until he reaches the living room and kitchen. He sees a note and reads it over.

 

_ "Check your phone!!" _

 

_ -Hunk _

 

Lance snorts, glancing at the stack of pancakes next to the note.

 

"Thanks," Lance says aloud, removing the plastic wrap from around the pancakes before sitting down at the counter.

 

(The pancakes taste just like the ones Hunk's mom would make.)

 

///

 

"Professor Coran is literally crazy, dude," Hunk is waving his arms around as he tells a story about the Physics lab instructor. The small cafe, named Voltron, is buzzing with college students.

 

Pidge snorts, arms crossed as they lean back in their seat, "To be fair, your question was dumb."

 

"Listen, I'm sorry I didn't know the terminal velocity for Pluto, but he didn't have to go on a rant about why he loves Pluto so much?" Hunk throws his arms in the arm, groaning.

 

Lance laughs, taking a sip of his coffee before patting Hunk on the back, "Pluto is pretty great. Blue and beautiful, like--"

 

"If you say 'like me' I'll slap you," Pidge states, eyes narrowed, their voice a pitch higher with annoyance.

 

Lance hums, smirking, "What, I'm not ashamed of my beauty."

 

"You're embarrassing." Pidge sighs, shaking their head.

 

Just as Lance is about to make a retort, he glances up to see the barista at the counter.

 

Lance isn't sure how he missed him. He thinks that maybe he just came in because Lance always, always,  _ always _ recognizes Keith.

 

The world around him slows as he watches Keith make a customer's drink. His black hair is tied back into a small ponytail, a red headband holding his bangs back. He's biting his lip in focus as he pours steamed milk into a cup. Lance notes how his fingers are quick and nimble.

 

"Uh, Earth to Lance?"

 

Lance grunts incoherently, not looking away from Keith.

 

"Yes, Pidge?"

 

"Quit drooling and get the boy's number," Pidge nudges Lance with his shoulder, grinning.

 

"Please, I'm just...staring because his hair is atrocious," Lance snorts, although he can feel the blush rising in his cheeks. "Like, a mullet? What is this, the eighties?"

 

Pidge and Hunk share a confused glance and Lance quickly remembers that the eighties in this world might not have been full of the same things as the past worlds.

 

"Right, anyway," Lance sighs, leaning back in his chair, "What about Coran?" Lance feebly tries to change the subject, thanking whatever higher power is out there that Hunk simply shrugs, carrying on about the professor.

 

Lance closes his eyes, sipping at his coffee slowly. Hunk's voice flows into one ear and out the other, blending in with the quiet chatter of the coffee shop. What Lance assumes is an Indie band can be heard through the speakers of the cafe, the soft music in the background of the many conversations going on.

 

Despite the warm sounds and scents--cinnamon mixed in with chocolate--Lance feels cold.

 

He feels...

 

lonely.

 

In the crowded room, full to the brim with voices and laughter, Lance's chest aches.

 

Because he doesn't belong here.

 

Because this universe, like the last thirty-six, isn't really his. He's just filling in for this world's Lance, until the time comes for him to leave again. When he does leave, no one will know, and things will remain the same.

 

Because he doesn't really matter.

 

Because he's just traveling, just passing through, and he can't really call this place home.

 

(He can't really call any place home.)

 

"--buddy? Lance? You okay?"

 

Lance opens one eye to stare at Hunk before sighing and sitting up, mustering the biggest smile he can, "Yeah, so, what did Coran do next?"

 

Hunk doesn't look convinced, but he nods anyway, continuing to speak. "So then Shay raises her hand and..."

 

///

 

It's another week before Lance goes back to the cafe.

 

He's alone this time, rushing to be on time to his Astronomy class, but time freezes when he enters the shop and sees Keith at the register.

 

(Time always seemed to freeze when Lance saw Keith.)

 

Lance smiles to himself, walking up to the register with a smug look plastered on his face.

 

"Hey there, babe." Lance winks, holding back a laugh at the terrified look Keith has on.

 

"Uh, do I, um, know you?" Keith squints at him, as if he's trying to remember, and for a second Lance's heart stops, because what if this Keith remembered? What if this Keith was his Keith and he finally found the right Universe?

 

"You were here last week!" Keith exclaims suddenly, his fist slamming down onto his palm with the realization, "With your friends from Garrison!"

 

Lance hopes the disappointment isn't clear on his face, "Oh, yeah, haha, I was."

 

Keith smiles a little, nodding, "So, what can I get for you?"

 

"A medium latte please," Lance hums, the smirk from before returning, "oh, and your number maybe?"

 

Keith raises an eyebrow, looking utterly unimpressed, "Did you really just say that?"

 

Lance laughs, hoping it masks his nervousness, "Sure did."

 

Keith rolls his eyes, but Lance finds the way the boy's cheeks tint pink unbearably endearing.

 

"That'll be three dollars and fifty cents." Keith says, biting down on his lips. He sticks out a hand for the payment.

 

Lance hands him a five dollar bill, putting the change he receives in the tip jar.

 

"Name for the order?"

 

"Oh? You can just call me yours," Lance high fives himself internally for coming up with such a clever line.

 

Keith actually laughs at that one, "Should I put down Idiot?"

 

Lance feigns despair, dramatically bringing a hand to his chest, "I'm hurt, Keith, really."

 

Keith rolls his eyes, "Sorry."

 

Lance clicks his tongue against his teeth, laughing, "It's Lance, by the way."

 

Keith hums, nodding as he finishes typing in the order. "You're all set."

 

"See you later, babe," Lance hums, blowing a kiss at the cashier. Just because he didn't get his number this time didn't mean he was about to give up.

 

Keith shakes his head as Lance walks away,  chuckling softly.

 

When Lance's name is called out for the order he shuffles over to the pick up counter. He picks up his drink and nearly drops it when he sees seven numbers scribbled on messily with red ink on the cardboard sleeve.

 

"xxx-xxxx, idiot"

 

Lance glances up at Keith who's taking someone's order, and he catches Keith stealing a glance at him.

 

Lance grins, mouthing a "I'll text you later", before heading out of the cafe.

 

Keith stares back at the customer in front of him, apologizing quickly and asking for them to repeat their order. He knows his face is the bright red, but he finds he doesn't mind too much.

 

///

 

For their first date, they go to a movie.

 

It's some Sci-Fi movie about aliens and Lance had only agreed to it because Keith had been so excited.

 

Lance finds himself staring at the boy next to him more than the theater screen.

 

Lance spends a good part of the movie debating on whether or not to do the cliche 'pretend to be stretching but actually put my arm around your shoulder' move, but then he looks down at his hand and sees it's intertwined with Keith's.

 

Lance glances at Keith, the boy's ears are tinted pink and he's staring dead ahead at the screen, and feels his cheeks grow warm. Lance watched as the lights from the movie dance across Keith's face, hues of red and blue, and Lance feels like maybe traveling isn't so bad when Keith is always there, waiting.

 

He gives Keith's hand a small squeeze, his heart skipping a beat when Keith squeezes back.

 

///

 

Some nights, Lance can't sleep.

 

At first he finds himself questioning if he's still even human, and the thought terrifies him.

 

But in some world, he spends nights wrapped in warm arms, and he is relieved when the sleep comes easy.

 

He wishes every night was like that.

 

The nights that Lance can't sleep are the loneliest.

 

The unsettling ache of not-belonging settles into the pit of his stomach and he wishes for some place where he can just stay.

 

Some nights he's afraid to sleep because the Universe he's in is so kind and warm and he wants so badly to belong there.

 

He's afraid he'll wake up in that place between worlds and have to start all over.

 

More than anything, Lance wants to find his home.

 

He misses his real mother, his real Keith, his real world--

 

he misses being someone that mattered.

 

///

 

"Hey, Lance?"

 

Lance turns his head and nuzzles into Keith's hair, "Yeah, babe?"

 

Keith snuggles closer into Lance's side, mumbling something incoherently into Lance's chest.

 

"What was that?" Lance hums, laughing softly, "Were you telling me how handsome I am? Because, I know."

 

Keith groans, slapping Lance's stomach lightly, "You suck."

 

"And swallow!" Lance grins, laughing as Keith slaps him again.

 

"Gross, you're gross, why do I even love you--" Keith stops speaking suddenly, his face turning red as he realizes what he said. "I--um,"

 

Lance stares wide-eyed at Keith, and he begs himself not to start tearing up, "Do you mean it?"

 

Keith bites his lip, glancing off to the side, "I mean, yeah."

 

Lance continues to stare at Keith, his heart swelling with both warmth and an inexplicable sadness.

 

"I know we've only been together for like...three weeks but I just, I don't know, everything about you is so familiar and whenever I'm with you I feel at home."

 

_ home. _

 

"Lance? Oh my god, Lance, are you crying?"

 

Lance wraps both arms around Keith, holding him as close as he can. He knows Keith's shirt will be soaked with tears, but he can't bring himself to care, not when Keith's hands are instantly on his back, rubbing circles in with the heel of his palm.

 

Keith isn't sure what to say or do, so he just holds Lance closely.

 

"I--" Lance hiccups, the steady stream of tears slowing down as he nuzzles into Keith's neck, "I love you, too."

 

Keith puts his hands on Lance's cheeks, holding the boy's face in front of him, "You don't have to say it just because I did."

 

Lance sniffles, nodding, "I mean it."

 

Keith hums, leaning forward so their foreheads touch. His hands fall, landing in Lance's lap.

 

Lance can feel Keith's breath ghosting his lips and it hurts so much because Lance knows none of this is forever, there is no forever but Lance still hopes and dreams and clings to this moment because maybe, just maybe, things will finally work out.

 

"You feel like home, too."

 

///

 

It's two weeks later that Lance falls asleep in Keith's arms and wakes up alone in a cold bed.

 

Lance lets himself lie there for a few hours, lets himself feel the nothing, lets himself cry it out. When he finally gets up, he walks over to his desk, taking out a notebook and scribbling down notes.

 

_ Universe 37 _

 

_ Time: 5 Weeks, 4 Days _

 

He glances over the past few worlds, the longest being three years, the shortest being just a couple of hours.

 

Lance drifts to the living room, glancing at the framed pictures of his mother and of Keith.

 

_ home. _

 

He lets a few hours pass before shuffling to the door in the middle of his house.

 

He shuts his eyes, holds his breath, and lets himself fall.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading !


	3. universe 193

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In none of the other a hundred and ninety two worlds has Lance seen something like this.
> 
> Endless space lies in front of him; Lance can see thousands of stars twinkling, he can see meteors and planets, and he can see cosmic dust suspended in the air.
> 
> (The one where they're Paladins.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the tags have been updated :') get ready for angst yall someones gonna die i aint spilling who

When Lance wakes up this time, the first thing he feels is the cold. He groans, rolling over and grunting when he realizes there's another body in the bed.

 

Lance squints in the dark, before quickly figuring out that the sleeping boy was Keith. Keith's laying on his side, facing away from Lance. He's curled up into a ball, and Lance smiles at the sight, despite the familiar pang he feels in his chest.

 

Lance rolls onto his side, shuffling towards the sleeping body, and tosses his arm over Keith. Lance laughs quietly when Keith shifts slightly, snuggling into Lance's chest. Lance nuzzles into Keith's neck, the latter's dark hair tickling Lance's cheeks.

 

Lance blows air out softly onto Keith's neck, humming when Keith elbows him lightly.

 

"Sleep," Keith mumbles, his hand finding it's way to the one Lance has resting on his chest. Their fingers intertwine and Lance nods, closing his eyes and letting himself fall asleep.

 

///

 

When Lance wakes up for the second time that morning, Keith is gone. He sits up in the bed, frowning. He swings his legs over the edge, staring down at the blue cat slippers on the floor in front of him for a few moments before putting them on and standing.

 

The door to the room slides open then, and Lance yelps in surprise. It's just Keith, though, and he raises an eyebrow at Lance's jumpy attitude.

 

"Morning," Keith says as he walks in, a tiny smirk on his face.

 

Lance grumbles, crossing his arms, "Meh."

 

Keith rolls his eyes, walking over to the large dresser and opening it. He pulls out a black shirt and black pants before shutting it.

 

"You know, you could really use some color in your wardrobe." Lance teases, strutting over to where Keith stands.

 

"Hey! I own colors." Keith huffs, a hand on his hip as he turns to face Lance.

 

"Babe, grey is not a color." Lance laughs, wrapping an arm around Keith's waist and tugging him close.

 

Keith crinkles his nose, "Let go, I'm all sweaty."

 

Lance leans forward, kissing the tip of Keith's nose, "So?"

 

Keith rolls his eyes, lifting up his free hand to tug on the collar of Lance's jacket, "You should train in the morning with me. Get out of bed at a reasonable time."

 

Lance sticks out his tongue, "Sounds horrible."

 

Keith shrugs, smirking, "Not horrible when I can kick your ass."

 

"Yeah, whatever you say, babe," Lance snorts, placing a kiss on Keith's forehead this time.

 

Keith grunts, leaning towards Lance and resting his forehead on his shoulder, "I hate you."

 

"Love you, too, mullet." Lance chuckles, turning his head to the side and kissing Keith's ear.

 

"But you really should go shower,"

 

Keith huffs, pinching Lance in the side. "That was the plan before someone decided to interfere."

 

Lance laughs into Keith's hair, "You're just too cute."

 

Keith sighs, turning his head to the side and placing a kiss on Lance's neck before slipping out of his arms. 

 

"Meet you at breakfast?"

 

Lance nods, humming as he plants one more kiss on Keith's cheek before the boy shuffles into the bathroom to shower.

 

Once Keith is gone, Lance collapses onto the bed.

 

The memories of this Universe were overwhelming.

 

Lance sighs, forcing himself to sit up and climb back up out of the bed. He checks the dresser and finds a pair of clothes that look like they should fit him. He quickly changes into them before tip-toeing out of the bedroom.

 

The hallway is almost completely dark, besides the few lamps that hang from the walls there is no source of light. Lance lets out a small breath and he walks down the hall, letting his feet carry him.

 

He stops walking when he comes to a glass window half the size of the wall.

 

(His breath stops, too.)

 

In none of the other a hundred and ninety two worlds has Lance seen something like this.

 

Endless space lies in front of him; Lance can see thousands of stars twinkling, he can see meteors and planets, and he can see cosmic dust suspended in the air.

 

None of the other Universes were like this and it scares Lance, but excites him too.

 

His head hurts and he attributes it to the fact that the memories of this world were heavy. He sees flashes of flying lions and large mechanical enemies. He hears voices, words like "Voltron" and "Galra".

 

"Lance?"

 

Lance turns around at the sound of his voice, smiling when he sees Hunk standing behind him.

 

"Hey, buddy," Lance grins, "What's up?"

 

Hunk squints at him, brows furrowing, "Nothing, um, what are you doing?"

 

Lance glances out the window another time before shrugging and walking towards Hunk. "Looking at the stars."

 

"Dude, we're in space, like, always." Hunk stares at Lance as he continues walking past him.

 

"Yeah, but I feel like we never get to really enjoy how pretty it is." Lance states, sticking his hands in his pockets.

 

"You okay?" Hunk asks, eyebrow raised as he follows after Lance.

 

Lance laughs, a warmth spreading through his chest because even in outer space, Hunk cared about him, "Yeah, I'm good."

 

///

 

"Hurry up, paladins! You should get to training soon."

 

Lance yawns as he finishes his space goo, shuffling over to the sink to put away his plates. Keith is right behind him and Lance takes the opportunity to steal a kiss. It earns him a light whack on the head followed by another quick kiss on his lips.

 

"Ahem," Allura clears her throat and Lance chuckles, stepping away from Keith so the other paladin can put away his dishes.

 

Everyone heads to the hangars, Lance throwing Keith a wink before heading into his. Keith rolls his eyes, willing for the blush on his cheeks to dissipate as he heads to his own lion.

 

Today's training was supposed to be easy, at least compared to the last few days. Allura had the Castle's defenses raised and Voltron worked together to fight it.

 

Things were going smoothly, Lance thought, they were moving together fluidly, and he and Hunk were keeping them on balance.

 

Until--

 

"Guys! What is that?" Pidge's voice yells in his ear, "Is everyone seeing this or is it just me? It can't just be me!"

 

Lance tries to look through Blue's eyes but he sees nothing, "I'm a leg, Pidge, I don't know what you're talking about!"

 

"Shit, Shiro, we have to--"

 

Keith's voice cuts off and Lance feels a violent thundering and suddenly Voltron demobilizes into the five separate lions.

 

"Guys?" Lance speaks into the com, panicking, "What just happened?"

 

"Paladins! It's appears a Galra warship has approached! You are prepared for this!" Allura's voice echoes through his lion, "Coran and I will provide as much aid as we can, but the Castle's offenses are still not in the best shape."

 

Lance swallows nervously, glancing around and letting out a relieved sigh when he sees Red a few feet away. "Don't worry, Princess, we got this--woah!" Lance grunts, grabbing onto Blue's controls and steadying himself.

 

"Is that ship creating shockwaves?" Hunk's voice comes on through the com and the unease in it makes Lance's stomach drop.

 

"I don't think it's a ship," Pidge yelps and Lance immediately glances around for her lion. She speaks again before he sees it, "It's an unmanned weapon."

 

"How do we defeat it?" Hunk asks, his lion appearing in Lance's field of view.

 

"Blow it up?" Lance offers, already ready to shoot at the strange ship. His shot hits the ship, but nothing happens.

 

"It was a good shot, Lance," Keith's face appears on his dashboard and Lance lets out a small breath.

 

Lance is about to say that they should try hitting it with Hunk's gun when he hears Pidge yelling.

 

"Lance, I think it absorbed your shot! It's like that cube we fought!"

 

Lance turns back towards the ship, frowning at how it seems to be glowing.

 

"Get out of the way!"

 

Lance registers Keith's voice but he doesn't react fast enough. There's a blue light coming right at him and he wills Blue to move but she can't get out of the way fast enough--

 

Lance feels something ram into his side that sends him and Blue tumbling into space. He hears Shiro yelling Keith's name over the com and panic settles in.

 

Blue regains her balance and Lance stares back at the Red lion. It floats in space, right where Lance and Blue were moments before. But, her yellow eyes are dim, almost completely dark. Lance doesn't like the way she hangs there, suspended in the air limply.

 

"Keith?" He whispers, afraid of the response, or rather lack thereof one.

 

When he doesn't get a reply, Lance feels anger bubbling in his veins. He sees red and suddenly he's screaming, heading straight towards the black ship. The voices of the others ring in his ears but he can't make out what they're saying.

 

He lets Blue take over, lets her do whatever damage she wants to the enemy ship. Lance doesn't even realize how she's completely frozen the ship, and he doesn't realize when she blows it up.

 

Lance is brought back to reality when he hears the others still yelling Keith's name and when he realizes that Keith still hasn't replied.

 

"Paladins! Return to the Castle, quickly! I'm opening a wormhole!"

 

Lance can hear Blue purring and he lets her take them back to the castle. He sees Red moving back towards the castle as well and Lance lets himself feel hope.

 

The first thing Lance does when they land in the hangar is run to Red.

 

"She--she isn't letting us on, Lance." Hunk whispers. Lance hates the pained look that Hunk has on. He hates the tears that begin to well in Pidge's eyes, hates the guilt that he sees in Shiro's face.

 

Lance stares at the lion, taking a step towards her. He closes his eyes, praying to some higher being to let things be okay.

 

_ Please, Red. I need to see him. _

 

He hears a quiet purring and he isn't sure if it's in his head.

 

When he opens his eyes, Red's mouth is open. Lance swallows, turning to face the paladins before running into the lion.

 

Lance has to hold back a scream when he sees Keith.

 

The Red paladin is sitting on the floor of the cockpit, leaning against Red's controls. Blood flows from a wound in his head and Lance has never hated the color red more. Lance only knows Keith's alive because of the way his chest moves up and down slowly.

 

"Keith? Babe? Hey, you're okay, you're safe." Lance whispers, his voice small. He sits besides Keith, placing a hand on his cheek, "Let's get you to a healing pod."

 

Keith doesn't reply. His breaths are extremely faint and it worries Lance.

 

He picks up the Paladin as carefully as he can, leaving Red slowly. He silently thanks the lion as he goes and tells her that her paladin will be okay.

 

(He tries to not feel unease at the way she doesn't respond.)

 

Shiro and the others stare wide-eyed but don't say anything. They let Lance carry Keith to the pods, following behind slowly.

 

Allura and Coran are already there, waiting with a pod all ready. Allura takes a look at Keith and then glances at Coran. Lance doesn't like the wary look on her face.

 

"Lance, I--"

 

"Please, he has to be okay." Lance mumbles, bringing Keith to the pod.

 

"I just, I'm not sure--"

 

"L..lance."

 

The Blue paladin looks down at Keith. The boy's face is covered with blood and Lance tells himself he can't cry.

 

"If I..don't..."

 

"Shh, no, you're going to be okay." Lance states, although it feels like he's reassuring himself rather than Keith.

 

Keith opens his eyes, dim violet stares into a sad blue, and a small smile spreads across his cheeks.

 

"I..I'll always.."

 

Lance wants to say something, wants Keith to stop talking because everything was going to be okay, it had to be--

 

Lance chokes on the words he wants to say.

 

He pulls Keith closer to his chest, brings Keith's ears to his lips so he can whisper.

 

"I know in another Universe, we are together." Lance squeezes his eyes, telling the tears to wait a few more moments, "I..I will find it, okay?"

 

Keith doesn't question it, and Lance thinks that maybe Keith can't even hear him, but then Keith turns his head slightly to look at Lance.

 

"I'll be waiting."

 

And then Shiro has a hand on Lance's shoulder and Hunk is helping Coran put Keith into the pod. Lance can blearily make out Allura talking to Pidge in the background, saying something about head injuries that Lance doesn't want to hear.

 

"I love you," Lance blurts out, and suddenly tears are flowing out his eyes and he can't stop it, "In every Universe! I love you!"

 

Keith's eyes are closed in the pod and he has that same tired smile on his face.

 

Shiro's grip tightens on his shoulder and Lance lets himself sob. Hunk sits on the floor next to him and pulls him into a tight hug.

 

The ache in his stomach has never felt so heavy.

 

///

 

Lance spends every minute of the next week in front of Keith's pod. He finds himself rambling about the Universes, about the past worlds, and how in every single one of them he loves Keith. He tells Keith that he swears he will find the world where they can both stay forever.

 

He knows the others are worried but he can't bring himself to soften their concerns. Everything hurts and Lance has never wanted to fall asleep so badly and wake up in that strange place before.

 

_ "Someone has to tell him," _

 

_ "Keith's--" _

 

_ "It's pointless." _

 

Lance sits by Keith's pod, feeling everything and nothing all at once. It isn't fair--Keith shouldn't die in any Universe; Keith was always beautiful and amazing and the thought of Keith not existing in one of the worlds was unbearable.

 

And worst of all, it was his fault. He had shot the ship without thinking, he hadn't been able to move out of the way, and of course Keith was going to jump in like that, Keith was hot headed and cared too much.

 

Lance thinks it should have been him, not Keith, never Keith, Keith deserved to live in all the Universes--

 

"He's dying, Lance." Coran says one day, standing next to Lance.

 

"I know."

 

///

 

The same night that Keith dies is the night that Lance leaves that Universe.

 

When he wakes up, he wonders what the Lance who is still stuck in that world is feeling.

 

He wonders what that Hunk is feeling, what that Shiro and Pidge and Allura and Coran are feeling.

 

Lance gets out of bed and shuffles towards the bedroom with the black door. He stands before it, hand on the handle. He's about to open it and go through because God he needed to find the world where he and Keith could stay and be happy.

 

Lance steps away from the door and falls back onto the bed.

  
He curls up into a ball and lets himself cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :')  
> thank u for reading! until next week :3


	4. universe 306

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lights that are focused on the stage flash between red and blue. Keith's face glows underneath them and Lance's chest aches with yearning because wow, how was Keith always so beautiful?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo! this chapter is unnescessarily angsty rip mentions of self-harm (super super brief)  
> also keith plays the bass and is goregous

The Universes are lonely.

 

Lance is tired of the traveling, he's been tired of it since the tenth world, but he still hopes that somehow, one of these worlds will be his.

 

Sometimes, he can lose himself. He can lose himself in the sights and sounds of each world. He lets himself drown in the unique music from each Universe, lets himself sink into the scents of gardens and classrooms and offices.

 

When Lance loses himself, he feels a little less lonely.

 

///

 

It is Spring in this Universe.

 

Lance stares out the window of the cafe, listlessly watching the people who walk by. He sees a little boy in a purple t-shirt holding onto his dad's hand, talking about something animatedly as his father laughs, carefully avoiding the others on the sidewalk. A tall girl in a grey sweatshirt passes by, and given the tired look she has and the bag she has on her back, Lance guesses she's a college student. A couple walks by, their arms are entwined and the girl's head is thrown back in laughter at something the boy had said. The fond expression on the boy's face as he stares at her laughing reminds him of the way Keith had looked at him in the two hundredth and first universe.

 

Lance can hear Hunk ask him a question, but he doesn't process it until there's a hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently to get his attention.

 

"Lance? Are you okay?"

 

Hunk's brows are furrowed and his eyes are full of concern but Lance bites his lips to stop himself from admitting that he's not okay.

 

"Yeah, I'm good." Lance smiles, tearing his gaze away from the window and back towards Hunk.

 

Hunk doesn't seem to believe Lance, the crease in his eyebrows as he stares Lance down, "Are you suuuure?"

 

Lance snorts, nodding, "Yeah, dude, I'm sure."

 

Hunk lets out an exasperated sigh, shrugging his shoulders as he leans back in his chair. "Are you going to the show?"

 

The moment of relief Lance feels when the subject changes quickly disappears. Hunk's eyebrow is raised and he now has a smirk spreading across his cheeks.

 

"I dunno, maybe?" Lance mumbles, shrinking back into his chair, hoping to make himself as small as possible.

 

"Keith would be happy~" Hunk says in a singsong tone. Lance doesn't like the way his smirk is growing or how his eyebrows seem to wiggle.

 

Lance groans, hiding his face in his hands, "So?"

 

"I think you should." Hunk states self-assuredly. He's nodding now as he speaks.

 

Lance drops his hands, sighing. "Fine."

 

Hunk's smirk turns into a pleased grin and Lance finds himself chuckling at it.

 

"Keith will be really happy."

 

Lance hums, nodding. He leans forward, placing his elbow on the table and resting his chin in his hand, and glances back outside.

 

The sidewalk is empty.

 

///

 

Lance stares at himself in the mirror. He raises his left hand, watching as his reflection moves with him. He fiddles with the buttons on his shirt, untucking and then retucking the pale blue cloth.

 

He takes a deep breath.

 

He would be okay.

 

This was for Keith.

 

He could push away the choking emptiness and be himself, at least for Keith.

 

(What did it even mean to be yourself when you existed in an infinite amount of ways?)

 

///

 

The club is, not surprisingly, crowded. It's filled with college students and teens that are underaged and adults looking to forget themselves. The current band playing is loud and obnoxious and it gives Lance a headache. He sips at the drink in his hand, forgetting whether it was alcohol or water.

 

The music abruptly stops and the people in the club groan. A man's voice echoes throughout the room, stating that the next act was coming out.

 

Lance glances around, spotting Hunk talking to a tall girl with short brown hair. Hunk's cheeks are tinted a light pink and Lance finds himself smiling at his friend.

 

He looks back up to the stage, thanking his height for being able to look over all the heads in front of him. The next group is almost finished setting up, and Lance feels his heart flutter when he looks at the bassist.

 

Keith's in a loose fitting grey t-shirt, paired with black skinny jeans. He's wearing what looks like black Vans, and on his hands he wears the same black fingerless gloves he always has on. His hair is pulled back into a loose ponytail, a few strands already flying free. The lights that are focused on the stage flash between red and blue. Keith's face glows underneath them and Lance's chest aches with yearning because wow, how was Keith always so beautiful?

 

They start playing but Lance doesn't really register the music. He stares at Keith while he plays, watching the way he stares down at his bass, eyes flicking up to stare into the audience every so often. He's not dancing or moving around as much as the singer is, but he's bouncing on the heels of his feet, a steady beating that matches the vibrations Lance feels in his chest.

 

At one point, Keith looks up and Lance swears their eyes meet because Keith's face breaks into a soft grin.

 

Lance feels his own face turning bright red.

 

The set ends quickly, and before long, Lance and Hunk are rushing to the backroom to meet with Keith and congratulate him. Lance ignores the whispers he hears from the girls who are standing and waiting for the band to come out, ignores the way they talk about Keith,  _ his _ Keith.

 

(Lance pushes away the question of whether Keith was really his.)

 

The band is scattered around the room, the singer is slumped in a chair, a bottle of water clenched tightly in their hand. The drummer, Lance remembers his name was Rolo, is talking to a tall, blonde girl.

 

Keith is looking at himself in the mirror, sighing as he tries to fix his messy hair. He turns around when he sees Lance and Hunk in the reflection.

 

"Hey--"

 

Suddenly Lance is holding Keith tightly, and Keith grunts, unsure of how to react. Hunk stares at them and giggles, stepping away to go talk to Rolo.

 

"Uh, Lance?" Keith brings up his arms to hug Lance back. They rest awkwardly on Lance's lower back, fingers interlocked.

 

"You're amazing." Lance murmurs into the nook of Keith's neck. Keith smells like sweat and off-brand cologne and Lance can't get enough of it.

 

"Oh...um, t-thank you." Keith mumbles, his grip around Lance tightening a little. He turns his face slightly so his nose is tickled by Lance's hair.

 

"I'm...glad you came." Keith whispers, one of his hands coming up to run through Lance's hair.

 

Lance laughs lightly against Keith's neck, placing a small kiss there before speaking.

 

"Me too."

 

///

 

"So, are you guys, like, a thing?"

 

Lance groans at Hunk's question, shoving his face further into the couch cushion. He hears Hunk laughing in the kitchen.

 

"You've been really close ever since the concert." Hunk walks into the living room of their shared apartment, a white apron on, the words "Hug the Chef" printed on it in yellow. He holds a pan in one hand and a spatula in the other.

 

"I knooow," Lance groans again, rolling off the couch and onto the floor, "He's so cute, Hunk. Like, he's so dumb and it's so cute? I love teasing him? He gets so flustered. I told him that lame 'do you have a map because I'm lost in your eyes' pick-up line and he turned the color of a tomato! A tomato!" Lance rolls around the floor, frowning as Hunk continue to laugh.

 

"He likes you too, doesn't he?" Hunk hums,  glancing down at his friend.

 

"I think so?" Lance sighs, staying still and staring up at the ceiling. It's a gross off white color that Hunk says they aren't allowed to paint over.

 

"Have you guys...done anything?" Hunk wiggles an eyebrow, giggling as he grins down at Lance.

 

Lance groans, throwing an arm over his face to hide the growing blush, "No! All we've done is, like, cuddle and stuff. Maybe kiss a little."

 

Hunk whistles, "Just a little?"

 

Lance rolls away, huffing, "Go cook some eggs or something."

 

Hunk chuckles at his friend, "You guys are cute."

 

"Yeah, I know."  Lance sits up, crossing his arms and sticking his tongue out. Hunk laughs before walking back to the kitchen.

 

Lance sighs, pulling himself off the floor and sitting back down on the couch. He slumps in his seat, arms crossed as he sinks into the cushions.

 

In all honesty, Lance didn't care if they dated or not. He was just happy that Keith was there and felt something for him. He was happy he was able to hold and kiss him, even if it was just for a few months or days or hours.

 

Lance does wonder about Keith, though.

 

He wonders if Keith wants to date him in this universe, wonders if Keith loves him as much as Lance loves Keith.

 

He thinks that it's probably not possible.

 

After all, he's loved Keith for as long as he's lived.

 

///

 

"Of all the movies, I can't believe you picked the rom-com." Keith slumps against Lance's side, huffing when the other boy laughs. "Actually, wait, no, I can believe it."

 

Lance grins, tossing an arm around Keith so he can snuggle against him properly. "You know I love a good rom-com."

 

Keith snorts, shuffling so he fits under Lance's arm and against his side, "Unfortunately, I do."

 

Lance hums, pressing play before tossing the remote off to the side. Keith is a warm presence besides him and Lance revels in the comfort.

 

The hand that Lance has on his lap is soon met by Keith's. The shorter boy is staring straight ahead at the screen, his cheeks tinted a light pink. Lance laughs lightly under his breath. Sometimes he can't believe that this boy is the same one who seems to command a stage with his bass playing.

 

Lance intertwines their fingers, using his thumb to run little circles against Keith's knuckles. Keith responds by snuggling further into Lance's side, resting his head on his shoulder. Lance smiles, tilting his own head so it rests on top of Keith's.

 

"Hey, Lance," Keith mumbles quietly. Lance almost doesn't hear him over the movie.

 

"Yeah, babe?" Lance hums, continuing to draw circles on Keith's skin.

 

"I--I think we should, probably, talk?" Keith's voice sounds dry and uncertain and it makes Lance's chest ache.

 

(Why does Keith always make his chest ache?)

 

Lance swallows, slowly lifting his head off of Keith's so he can face the boy. Keith is avoiding eye contact, staring down at their hands as he nervously bites his lips.

 

"Keith?"

 

Keith gives Lance's hand a small squeeze before looking up. Lance is always amazed by Keith's violet eyes, but this time there are tears swelling in them, and Lance feels his heart thud to a stop.

 

"Keith? What's wrong?" Lance shifts so he can cradle Keith's cheek with his left hand, the right one still entwined with Keith's. He rubs away a few tears before letting go of Keith's hand and pulling the boy in for a hug. He holds on tightly, frowning at how Keith's body quivers as he cries.

 

Lance thinks a few minutes pass before Keith pulls away, wiping his eyes with the sleeves of his shirt.

 

"What's wrong?" Lance asks the question again. He reaches out and takes Keith's hand in his own.

 

"I just--" Keith sniffles, his eyes red from crying and his nose pink. "Why are you here?"

 

"What?" Lance squints at Keith in confusion, "What do you mean?"

 

"Why are you here?" Keith repeats, and Lance wants to cry too because Keith should never sound so choked up, like he was in so much pain he couldn't begin to explain.

 

"Why are you here with me?"

 

Lance stares at Keith, frowning. "Because I love you."

 

Keith shakes his head, "But I won't even--we aren't even dating."

 

"I don't want to do anything that would make you unhappy." Lance smiles, giving Keith's hand a gentle squeeze.

 

"Why do you even love me?" Keith whimpers, his head drooped downwards.

 

"Keith, oh, babe." Lance reaches out to pull Keith in again but the boy pulls back.

 

"I'm so," Keith's brow furrows and he looks like he wants to disappear, "I'm so messed up, Lance, do you still want to love me?"

 

And Lance is vaguely aware of what Keith is talking about. He's seen the pill bottles, he's seen the messy room and the tiny scars that are visible when Keith's sleeves roll up.

 

"Keith," Lance reaches out again, desperately wanting to hold Keith, just for a little bit.

 

"I can't--I'm sorry, Lance, I don't know if I can--"

 

"Please, you don't have to say it." Lance smiles, and he can feel the tears welling up.

 

_ I don't know if I can love you. _

 

"I'm just happy you're here with me. I'm just happy loving you." Lance is aware of just how desperate he sounds but he needs Keith to know that he loves him no matter what, he needs Keith to  _ stay _ .

 

"But--I'm so, I'm so--" Keith's eyes dart around the room and Lance bites the inside of his cheek.

 

"Keith," Lance coos softly, offering a hand. Keith takes it with some reluctance.

 

"Keith, I know it's hard." Lance nods, bringing Keith's hand close to his chest. "And I don't know when it'll get better."

 

"Hey, have you heard about the multiverse theory?"

 

Keith sniffles again, frowning, "Yeah, Hunk was talking about it the other day."

 

Lance smiles, humming, "So, in some universe, you are okay. In some universe, we are together and we are both happy."

 

Keith frowns, "But that universe isn't this one."

 

"But it can be," Lance says with hope. He feels like he's lying to Keith because he doubts this universe is really his.

 

"How?" Keith hisses, "God, Lance, not everything is as happy and perfect as you want it to be."

 

"Keith--"

 

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can be happy." Keith tugs his hand away from Lance's before standing abruptly.

 

"Keith, where are you going?" Lance stares at him with wide eyes as slips his shoes on.

 

"Home."

 

_ but home is when i'm with you. _

 

The bitterness in Keith’s voice makes Lance feel nauseous. He opens the door and shuts it just as quick.

 

Lance stares at where Keith left from, the dull ache in his chest growing to a painful throb.

 

Lance really didn't like this universe.

  
  


///

 

Lance hasn't slept in two days.

 

He had called Keith maybe a thousand times in the span of forty-eight hours. He's texted him even more times. He responds to Hunk's texts with a simple "I have the flu."

 

He wonders how much longer he has in this universe.

 

///

 

When Lance finally falls asleep, he wakes up in the familiar bedroom.

 

He hopes that the Lance that still exists in that world can fix the mess he made. A pool of guilt has settled at the bottom of his stomach, but Lance ignores it in favor of rolling over in bed and shutting his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u may have noticed that there are gonna be a total of 7 chapters! lance doesnt have to suffer for too much longer


	5. universe 512

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just do what I do," Lance calls out over the music. Lance lets himself get lost in the music at first, his hips simply swaying to the beat, but at some point his hands find their way to Keith's hips, Keith's arms find their way around Lance's neck, and wow, if Keith didn't look beautiful before, he certainly did now. Keith looked like he was short of breath as his hips bumped against Lance's, but with his eyes shut, long lashes kissing pale cheeks, and the lights making him glow, Keith looked absolutely euphoric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was highkey written for my own satisfaction because i was listening to shape of you and couldnt stop thinking about klance  
> anyway it gets a little steamy and there is implied sex but i cant smut for the life of me so theres is nothing explicit  
> i hope yall like it

Lance isn't sure how he's supposed to know he's in the right universe.

 

He figures that he'll wake up and something will just  _ click _ . He thinks that somehow, everything will just fall into place. Maybe the sun will shine a little brighter and the colors of his walls will be lighter. Maybe he'll wake up and his chest will feel incomprehensibly lighter than before, or maybe Keith will find him and tell that this time it's for real.

 

(But what if he ends up in a universe without Keith? What if the universe without Keith is supposed to be his? Would Lance want to stay?)

 

When he wakes up he doesn't feel any different that he has the last five hundred and eleven times.

 

///

 

Lance shifts his weight from foot to foot, nervously chewing on his lip. He can feel Hunk's gaze practically boring into his skull, but he ignores it in favor of fiddling with the zipper on his hoodie.

 

"What's wrong with Lance?"

 

Hunk laughs at Pidge's question and Lance huffs, feeling betrayed.

 

"He's nervous because he thinks the bartender is--"

 

"STUPID! He's stupid," Lance interrupts arms crossed, sticking his tongue out at his friends.

 

"Next!"

 

The trio approaches the bouncer, showing their IDs before shuffling into the club. It was loud, some pop song blasts through the speakers and reverberates through the room.  Red and blue lights flash across the entire area, dancing bodies sticking to each other under the fluorescent lights.

 

Hunk nudges Lance towards the bar, wiggling his eyebrows. Pidge stands beside him, smirking and giving him a thumbs up.

 

"I hate both of you," Lance mumbles under his breath, glaring at them before he turns and makes his way to the bar.

 

Lance takes a seat with a nervous gulp, eyeing the man behind the bar. His back is towards Lance, but that mullet is unmistakable, even when it's tied back into a loose ponytail.

 

When he turns around, Lance quickly stares at the floor, afraid to make eye contact. He fiddles with his thumbs, biting the insides of his cheek.

 

"Can I get you anything?"

 

Lance tenses up at the voice, but the moment he looks up and is met by soft, violet eyes, all his nerves melt away.

 

"Maybe your phone number?"

 

Keith's face visibly darkens, despite the dim lights of the club Lance can see the blush on his cheeks. Lance secretly hopes his own blush isn't visible because wow, did he really just say that?

 

"Anything else?" Keith's blush hasn't died down but he has a small smirk on.

 

"Something fruity," Lance hums, "Make me your best cocktail."

 

"On it," Keith rolls up his sleeves and Lance finds himself staring at the small beauty mark on Keith's right forearm. The skin is pale and clear of any flaws besides the one mark. Lance has an incredible urge to kiss it.

 

Lance watches as Keith makes the drink, humming when the man turns around to reach for something. Keith was graceful when he was in his element and Lance finds that endearing. Lance smiles at Keith’s back, a familiar outline that brings comfort to him. 

 

"Here you are," Keith is smiling as he places the drink in front of Lance and Lance has to tear his gaze away from Keith to look at the drink in front of him. It's a light pink color and there's a cherry sitting atop the ice.

 

"You know what they say about people who can tie cherry stems into a knot with their tongues?" Lance grins as he takes the stem off the cherry, dangling it in front of his face. He looks back to Keith to see his expression.

 

"Good kissers?" Keith smirks, turning around to grab a cherry of his own. He picks off the stem and sticks it in his own mouth. A few seconds pass before he sticks out his tongue, tied knot sitting atop it.

 

Lance swallows because  _ oh _ , this Keith has a tongue piercing.

 

Keith takes the stem out of his mouth, humming. "It's not that hard."

 

"I bet I can do it faster," Lance huffs, leaning forwards on the counter.

 

Keith shrugs, chuckling, "I'm a bartender, I know all the tricks."

 

"Wanna show me?" Lance props his head up on his hands and grins smugly.

 

Keith turns bright red again before clearing his throat, smirking as he leans forward so his lips hover next to Lance's ear. Lance can feel Keith's breath and it makes him shiver. Keith murmurs a quiet "I get off in an hour," into Lance's ear before pulling away and heading further down the counter to help a customer.

 

Lance stares as Keith walks away, swallowing nervously before glancing at the drink he was given. He downs it, barely tasting the strawberry flavor, before standing and heading to the dance floor.

 

He needed to loosen up.

 

///

 

Lance finds his way back to the bar after a few songs. He had found Hunk and Pidge who were sitting in one of the lounges. He  told them what happened and had received a loud laugh from Pidge and a pat on the back from Hunk.

 

When he sits back down at the bar he's greeted by Keith. Keith's handing a bottle of water, a small smile on his face. Lance takes it with a thanks.

 

"Do you like to dance?" Keith asks, arms crossed as Lance uncaps the bottle and takes a sip.

 

Lance grins, nodding as he puts down the bottle, "I love it."

 

"Ah," Keith hums, staring at Lance with a curious expression.

 

"It's like," Lance thinks for a moment, taking another drink of water, "A way to express myself."

 

Keith laughs lightly, "You're good at it."

 

Lance blushes, doing his best to not choke on his water. "O-of course I am!"

 

Keith rolls his eyes at that, chuckling under his breath, "Big ego?"

 

"I call it self-love," Lance grins, making finger guns at Keith.

 

"It's cute." Keith says as he grabs a washcloth and wipes down the counter.

 

Lance is glad that Keith is too busy wiping to see the blush that is definitely spreading across his cheeks. "Since when are you so smooth, Keith..." Lance mumbles under his breath, taking another sip of water.

 

"What was that?" Keith looks up from the counter and Lance shakes his head, smiling.

 

"Nothing. I'm Lance, by the way." Lance sticks out his hand. Keith stares at it for a moment before offering his own.

 

He shakes Lance's softer hand in his own, calloused one. Lance hums at the difference in textures.

 

"Keith."

 

Lance has to stop himself from saying  _ "I know" _ .

 

"So, how long till your shift is over?" Lance asks, resting his chin on the counter and looking up at Keith.

 

"A few minutes," Keith hums.

 

"Wanna dance, then?"

 

Keith stops wiping and stares at Lance, "What?"

 

Lance smirks, "You said I was good."

 

Keith shakes his head, "Yeah, I said  _ you _ were good. Didn't say anything about me."

 

"C'mon, everybody knows the best of dancers can make anyone look good."

 

“I never said you were the best." Keith laughs at the hurt expression on Lance’s face. Lance pouts, and Keith sighs, giving in to the puppy dog look he's given.

 

"Fine, give me a second."

 

Lance grins as Keith walks towards a door that he assumes is the kitchen. He comes back out a few minutes later, black apron gone and hair retied into a tighter ponytail.

 

Lance stands, offering Keith a hand as the man exits the bar. Keith rolls his eyes but takes it, his blush highlighted by a flash of red lights.

 

Lance tugs Keith onto the dance floor, almost laughing at the way Keith stands there, a confused look on his face.

 

"Just do what I do," Lance calls out over the music. Lance lets himself get lost in the music at first, his hips simply swaying to the beat, but at some point his hands find their way to Keith's hips, Keith's arms find their way around Lance's neck, and wow, if Keith didn't look beautiful before, he certainly did now. Keith looked like he was short of breath as his hips bumped against Lance's, but with his eyes shut, long lashes kissing pale cheeks, and the lights making him glow, Keith looked absolutely euphoric.

 

Lance buries his face in the nape of Keith's neck, relishing in the faint scent of cologne and sweat that lingers there.

 

"God, you're beautiful," Lance murmurs and he doesn't expect Keith to really hear him, not over the people and the music, but suddenly Keith's voice is in his ear, mumbling about 'getting out of here' and Lance lets himself be lead through the crowd and out of the club into the cool night air.

 

Lance doesn't quite process what happens next, but Keith's got him pressed against a brick wall, what Lance assumes is the outside of the club. Keith's mouth is against his and he tastes like a mix of cherry and vodka. His tongue finds its way into Lance's mouth and runs along the roof of it. Lance shivers at the tingling feeling. He lets his hands roam Keith's body. His fingers run through Keith's hair, tugging out the ponytail and letting his hair free. Keith's hands are on Lance's hips before they wander underneath his shirt and up his back and Lance lets out a quiet moan when Keith's cold fingers trace circles into his back.

 

Keith pulls away for a moment and meets Lance's gaze. Dilated pupils sit in a pool of purple and Lance has to resist the urge to immediately pull Keith back in.

 

"My place is a block from here," Keith mumbles, grabbing Lance's hand.

 

Lance grins, allowing Keith to tug him along. He stares at their interlocked hands and smiles.

 

///

 

_ "L-lance! Fuck--!" _

 

Lance thinks Keith is beautiful like this. His hair is a mess, spread out around his head and against the pillow like some sort of a fan.  His pale skin shimmers, and Lance can count the beauty marks on his chest.

 

Lance falls besides Keith, snuggling into his side once he's caught his breath. Keith wraps an arm around Lance, tossing a thin blanket over them.

 

"But we're so dirty! Shouldn't we shower?" Lance asks, although he makes no move to get up.

 

"No," Keith mumbles, turning his face to the side so his lips hover over Lance's forehead. "Sleepy."

 

Lance snorts, tossing an arm over Keith and snuggling closer, "Yeah, okay."

 

"You'll...be here in the morning, right?" Keith asks the question so quietly that Lance briefly wonders how often someone has left Keith to wake up alone.

 

"Nowhere better to go," Lance states, placing a kiss on Keith's chest, right atop of a beauty mark.

 

"You're dumb..." Keith mumbles, his breath warm on Lance's face.

 

Lance hums, laughing lightly into Keith's side, "I know."

 

Keith falls asleep shortly after that, and Lance lets his own eyes fall shut. Keith's breathing is even, the steady falling and rising of his chest and the quiet breaths lull Lance to sleep.

 

_ I might be here with you, but I don't know if you'll be with me. _

  
  


///

 

Lance wakes up alone.

 

He hopes that the Lance in that world is keeping Keith warm.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i wrote the next chapter and i ended up totally changing what i had in mind for this fic but dw there will still be a happy ending :)


	6. universe 738

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're a loser, you know." 
> 
> "So what does that make you?" Lance hums, "You know, since you're in love with this loser and all."
> 
> "I think it makes me a winner," Keith finally says, turning slightly so he can smile at Lance, "You know, since I have you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats good kiddos anyway lance has a breakdown in this chapter and i dont think the content is triggering but boy did i tear up while writing it  
> enjoy this chapter :-)

The scent of the rooms he wakes up in always change.

 

Sometimes the aroma follows him; it clings to his clothes as he goes through the Universe. He smells like lavender in one world and citrus in the next.

 

But, somehow, in every world, Keith has the same scent.

 

It's unexplainable--something musky yet light, sweet but heavy. No matter the world, Keith always his own personal brand of perfume.

 

Lance found extreme comfort in this constant.

 

(It was one of the few things that kept him searching; one of the things that gave him hope.)

 

His favorite worlds are the ones where he wakes up and he is surrounded by Keith. The pillows, the blankets, the sheets, the warm, sleeping body next to him--it was all Keith, and it was all familiar.

 

Lance likes carrying around Keith in those worlds, likes the way the scent clings to his skin, seeping through bone and settling into his body.

 

This world is a good one.

 

When he wakes up, he's wrapped up in Keith.

 

Lance lets himself smile, he lets himself bring his hand up and trace hearts into the pale skin of Keith's cheeks. The man shifts slightly, and Lance starts to pull his hand away, chuckling when Keith mumbles "don't move". He rests his hand on Keith's cheek, rubbing small circles under his eye with his thumb.

 

Keith blinks opens his eyes slowly, a tiny frown on his face. Lance laughs quietly, adjusting the elbow he's propped up on so he's more comfortable. Keith's laying on his side, his head still on the pillow as he glances up at Lance.

 

"Morning, sunshine~" Lance hums, grinning. He places a kiss on Keith's forehead.

 

Keith grunts, bringing up a hand to push Lance away, "Your breath smells."

 

Lance huffs, sticking out his tongue before heavily breathing out in front of Keith's face. "You smell!"

 

Keith crinkles his nose, rolling his eyes before propping himself up and kissing Lance's cheek. "Good comeback."

 

Lance grumbles quietly, frowning when Keith starts to get out of the bed.

 

"Where are you going?"

 

Keith points to the clock, looking back at Lance blankly, "To shower? And then to work?"

 

Lance groans, rolling over and shoving his face into the pillow, "Right."

 

Keith laughs lightly, slipping out of bed and shuffling over to the bathroom. He stops at the door, turning his upper body so he faces Lance.

 

"You coming?"

 

Lance immediately shoots up in bed, grinning.

 

"Of course!"

 

(He already likes this world.

 

He wishes he could stay.)

 

///

 

Keith stands at the door of their home, arms crossed as he taps his foot impatiently. Lance is in the kitchen, rummaging around incessantly.

 

"I have the watermelon, Lance!"

 

"I'm looking for beer!"

 

"In the cooler, which is in the car!"

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yes, I'm sure--just hurry up! The others are waiting!"

 

Lance shuts the fridge with a sigh, grumbling as he joins Keith at the door. Keith rolls his eyes, leaning forward to peck Lance on the cheek.

 

"It's our day off to relax, Lance," Keith reminds him, and Lance practically melts at the small smile he's given. The frown on his own face is wiped away and replaced by an eager grin.

 

Lance kisses Keith on the mouth sloppily, pulling away with a smile. Keith's cheeks are red and Lance thinks it's funny; even in this world, where they've known each other for so long, long enough that they have matching rings on their fingers, Keith is still flustered by him--Keith still loves him and it gives Lance more hope that no matter where he ends up, he will at least have Keith

 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Keith mumbles as they exit the house, locking the door behind him.

 

"Like what?" Lance says it with a grin because he knows what Keith is talking about.

 

"You know..." Keith grumbles as they slip into the car, Lance in the driver's seat and Keith in the passenger.

 

"C'mon, mullet," Lance laughs as he turns the ignition on. He looks over at Keith, his heart feels light at the fond expression on Keith's face.

 

"You're a loser, you know." Keith states, reaching for the seatbelt and buckling as they pull away from the house.

 

"So what does that make you?" Lance hums, raising an eyebrow as he stares straight ahead, "You know, since you're in love with this loser and all."

 

Keith rolls his eyes, but the smile on his face grows slightly. He opens his window, the warm summer air rushes in and he quickly ties his hair into a ponytail. He props himself up on his elbow, humming as the wind and sunshine hit his cheeks. With his eyes closed, lashes kissing pale skin, he looks like some sort of ethereal being. Lance grips the steering wheel, reminding himself that no matter how much Keith glows, he can't lean over and kiss him while he's driving.

 

"I think it makes me a winner," Keith finally says, turning slightly so he can smile at Lance, "You know, since I have you."

 

Lance lets out a small squeak and Keith laughs, returning to gazing out the window.

 

The rest of the ride is riddled with a comfortable silence, and Lance revels in the warmth of the sun through the window and of Keith's smile besides him.

 

///

 

It's been three months and Lance is afraid.

 

This world is too kind; Keith is here and so is everyone else.

 

Lance has found that he enjoys his job as a Spanish teacher and he likes working at the same school as the others.

 

Lance likes the children, likes their curiosity and their questions about the world. He hopes his answers are adequate, hopes that the kids--kids who aren't quite kids, kids who are desperately trying to find themselves in the mess of everything else--find some peace in his answers.

 

("Señor McClain, qué es felicidad para usted?"

 

"Por mi, felicidad es hacer las cosas que me encantan con las personas que amo.")

 

And most days, he is happy.

 

But, the fear of the worlds gets to him.

 

Some nights he can't sleep, but he hates waking Keith, so he lays in bed silently, counting the almost invisible freckles that dot Keith's collarbones.

 

And the nights when Keith's eyes open, when drowsy, violet eyes meet sharp, blue ones, Lance is wrapped in warm arms and sleepy kisses on his necks and he's lulled to sleep with quiet 'I love you's.

 

Keith has tried talking to him about, he's tried telling Lance he should see someone, and Lance bites his tongue because he wants to yell "but it doesn't matter!" and "no matter what i do, nothing will change!"

 

So instead Lance lets himself float in a happy little bubble, careful to avoid any sharp objects that might make it pop.

 

(But, wasn't it a given it was bound to pop?)

 

///

 

"Lance," Keith says his name and it's soaked in concern and pity and negative emotions that Lance wishes Keith didn't feel.

 

"Please."

 

"I just--" Lance takes a deep breath, his head in his hands. Keith is rubbing circles into his back, placing the cup of water in his hand onto the coffee table in front of them.

 

"What happened?"

 

Lance register Keith's voice as a quiet rumble in his mind. He glances around the living room and frowns. The blinds are shut and the streams of sunlight filtering through don't make him feel any lighter. Papers are scattered across the floor, couch cushions lay on the ground, and Lance sees a shattered glass lying in front of a wall, water splattered and drying on the wall where the glass was thrown.

 

"I don't know," Lance says numbly, biting the inside of cheeks.

 

"Lance," Keith has a hand on Lance's arm, his grip gentle but firm, as if making sure Lance wouldn't disappear, "Will you please talk to someone? I love you and you're--you're..."

 

_ falling apart and it's scary. _

 

"Okay," Lance takes a deep breath, nodding, "Okay."

 

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

 

Lance knows something is wrong, he doesn't remember ever being so bad in another world, so maybe talking to someone might help.

 

Maybe he'll be labeled as insane, maybe he'll be sent to an institution for people who think that they're some kind of traveler through space and time.

 

Maybe he'll disappear again, maybe his time to leave the universe is approaching and maybe he'll go back to searching.

 

Or maybe this is his world, maybe he'll finally be happy, he'll finally have what he's been looking for, maybe he'll finally belong.

 

But maybe it isn't.

 

Maybe he doesn't actually belong anywhere, maybe all this traveling will amount to nothing, just an eternity of looking.

 

Maybe maybe maybe --

 

///

 

Lance think it's embarrassing to be twenty-seven years old and sitting in the waiting room of a therapist's office. Keith sits besides him, giving Lance's hand a small squeeze.

 

"Thank you," Lance mumbles, staring at their interlocked fingers.

 

Keith nods, stubborn violet eyes softening, "You'll be okay."

 

"Lance McClain?" The receptionist calls him name, "Coran is ready for you."

 

Lance takes a small breath, standing nervously. Keith nods again, smiling at him.

 

"You'll be okay," He says again, and Lance isn't sure who he's trying to reassure.

 

Lance squeezes Keith's hand one more time before turning away and shuffling towards the door.

 

He would be okay.

 

///

 

Coran is, well, as always, Coran.

 

"Hello, boy! My name's Coran, you can call me that or Doc or uncle or anything else you'd like!" He sits back in a chair, smiling as Lance walks in. "Sit down, sit down." Coran nods towards the chair and Lance settles into it.

 

"So," Coran smiles, and it's familiar, and it makes Lance feel at peace, "Tell me about yourself."

 

So he does.

 

"My name is Lance and I'm looking for my universe."

 

Coran doesn't give him a weird look, doesn't raise an eyebrow or frown. He just nods, gesturing for Lance to continue.

 

"I've--I've been traveling between parallel universes looking for the one where I'm supposed to be and I can't choose to stay in one where I don't belong. I can't control it all." Lance chest aches but at the same time, it suddenly feels a lot lighter, and he wishes he had done this earlier, maybe even a couple hundred worlds ago.

 

"So, what had you ending up in my office?" Coran asks, humming.

 

"I..." Lance takes a deep breath, "I had a breakdown. I'm not sure what happened. It never--none of the other worlds were like this."

 

Coran nods, twirling his mustache in thought, "Interesting."

 

Lance bites his lips, shrinking back into his chair, "I know, I sound crazy, but--"

 

Coran holds up a finger, smiling as he shakes my head, "No, Lance, I think you sound perfectly sane." Coran laughs at the stunned expression on Lance's face. "Would you like to know why I believe you?"

 

Lance nods eagerly. This was the first time he was able to discuss his experiences, the first time he seemed to be close to finding a way out, or at least a way to find peace with himself.

 

Coran clears his throat, "Because, I used to be a traveler too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont cha love a good cliff hanger  
> ok listen i took a completely different turn with this fic than initially but its all planned out and theres only two chapters left and i cry thank yall for reading. a lot of things will be explained next chapter as well :3
> 
> also, for the brief spanish which, despite taking spanish for 6 years, is probably incorrect:  
> Señor McClain, qué es felicidad para usted?- Señor McClain, what is happiness for you?  
> Por mi, felicidad es hacer las cosas que me encantan con las personas que amo.-For me, happiness is doing the things I love with the people I love.


	7. universe 738 (cont'd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Travellers." Coran spins his chair, two times, before facing Lance again. "People stuck in between universes, unable to find the one that is theirs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was rough to write but i got thru it yeet its just like.. a lot of coran explaining stuff !!

_ "I am a traveler." _

 

"Excuse me?" Lance squints at Coran, lips in a pout. Coran laughs and Lance huffs, crossing his arms and leaning back into the chair.

 

"You heard me right," Coran grins, twirling his mustache as he sits up straighter in his seat.

 

"I'm--" Lance stares at Coran, sighing with exasperation, "I'm confused."

 

Coran hums, nodding, "I understand, boy, I was confused too."

 

Lance's heart is beating quicker by the second, and he's almost certain he must he dreaming. "You...you're like me?"

 

Coran sets his hands down on the desk, legs crossed as he leans forward, "Something like you."

 

Lance groans, running a hand through his hair and pulling at the ends, "What?"

 

Coran lets out a laugh, one that echoes through the room. "I've been waiting for you, Lance."

 

"Huh?"

 

Coran nods, uncrossing his legs and leaning back into his chair. His hands lay in his lap, fingers drumming against his thigh. "You've been traveling between Universes, yes?"

 

Lance nods nervously, "Yeah."

 

"For a long, long time?"

 

Another nod, "Yes."

 

"Every Universe was unique but there were some similarities. Most likely people."

 

Lance continues nodding, "Yes, you're right, but how do you--"

 

Coran waves a finger in the air, shushing Lance, "They are many people like you."

 

"Like me?"

 

"Travellers." Coran spins his chair, two times, before facing Lance again. "People stuck in between universes, unable to find the one that is theirs."

 

Lance bites his lip. It's reassuring to know he isn't crazy or alone, but he's scared because of the way Coran says 'unable to find the one that is theirs'.

 

As if sensing Lance's unease, Coran hums, smiling. "But, there are many who do find their world."

 

Lance nods, listening eagerly, "How?"

 

Coran face falls into an desolate expression that makes Lance weary, "That, I cannot explain."

 

Lance groans, his mind racing as he tries to process his thoughts, "So what am I supposed to do?"

 

Coran hums, shrugging, "Not sure."

 

Lance lets his face fall into his hands, letting out a stream of uneven breaths.

 

"But," Coran hums, "I can tell you how you know you're in the right world."

 

"How?"

 

"It's simple, really!" Coran is making some strange gestures with his hands that Lance doesn't follow at all. "Your memories will be gone."

 

"My memories?" Lance blinks, once, twice.

 

"Additionally, the new memories you will gain will not be like any you've had before."

 

"Huh?"

 

Coran chuckles at Lance's confusion, "I'm sure you've noticed how in each universe, you're always Lance?"

 

Lance stares wide eyed, his confusion deepening. "Uh,"

 

"Everyone calls you that. You wake up, and bam! People know who you are," Coran hums, "And maybe you've caught on to this, but before you travel to a universe and after you leave, there is another Lance. You're one and the same, but that universe is his, not yours."

 

Lance nods, "I figured that much out."

 

Coran grins, "Smart. So, you know you enter and leave universes and it never seems to make a difference, because that world will still have some version of you."

 

"But!" Coran continues, "The universe you belong in, the universe which is your home, currently has no real Lance."

 

"Oh," Lance nods again, starting to catch on.

 

"Essentially, every time you jumped to a new universe, the Lance you were filling in for jumped to your universe. The memories each one makes there collect over time, and when you eventually find that universe, those are the memories you'll have."

 

"Be calm, Lance," Coran senses the nerves coming off of Lance, "Once you're there, nothing will be as frightening as it seems."

 

"And you said something about forgetting my current memories?" Lance asks uneasily.

 

Coran nods, "Yes, that's the other thing. Your memories of traveling will disappear once you find your home."

 

Lance sighs, grunting, "So how will I even know I'm home? If I've forgotten everything?"

 

_ Do I want to forget? _

 

"That's the catch," Coran hums, "You don't know what you can't remember. You'll be home and you'll be free, but it won't feel any different. You'll have memories of a world you think you grew up in. The people who know you will have the same memories as you."

 

"How do you know all this?" Lance raises an eyebrow suspiciously, "How do I know you're not just pulling my leg?"

 

Coran grins, twirling his mustache, "Well, my boy, there's no real way for me to prove anything." He leans forward, "But, trust me. You will find where you truly belong. I want the best for you, Lance. In this Universe and the next." Coran smiles fondly at him, "You've always been like a son to me."

 

Lance recalls all the past worlds, all the ways Coran had comforted him, long hugs and ridiculous jokes.

 

"How do you remember?" Lance asks, "How come your memories of the other universes aren't gone?"

 

Coran winks, "That's a secret."

 

Lance huffs, shrinking back into his chair, "So, let me get this straight," Lance gestures with his hands. "There are many Universes and many people traveling between them. And, I won't really know when I'm in mine because my memories of traveling will be gone?"

 

Coran nods, "Correct!"

 

Lance sighs, "And there's no way to find my universe quickly?"

 

Coran nods, frowning, "Afraid not, boy."

 

"Okay," Lance takes a deep breath, "Okay."

 

Coran laughs, "But, something in my gut tells me you'll find it, soon enough."

 

Lance nods, "I hope so."

 

"Now, what other questions do you have?" Coran asks.

 

Lance bites the inside of his cheek, "I--about Keith..."

 

Coran seems to read his mind, "You're worried your universe will be different, aren't you?"

 

Lance nods. He's terribly afraid that his universe won't have Keith. That his universe won't have any of the people he's come to love no matter the circumstances.

 

Coran hums, "Every universe is unique. But, there's also many things that all of them share in common. So, I'm sorry I can't say for sure who will be in yours or what it will be like."

 

The thought of a universe without them terrifies Lance.

 

"But, I can say that you will be okay." Coran smiles, "It's very scary now, but you will find the way out."

 

"Thank you," Lance nods, blue eyes downcast.

 

"Don't worry, my boy," Coran reaches across the desk and pats Lance's shoulder reassuringly, "There's a method to the world's madness."

 

Lance sighs, "I...just want to go home."

 

Coran nods, "You will be home soon enough."

 

"Thank you,"

 

Coran nods, "Alright, it's about time you went home. Give Keith my greetings."

 

Lance stands, nodding.

 

He's about to leave, hand on the doorknob, when he stops. He looks over his shoulder, opening and closing his mouth in an effort to try to find the words he wants.

 

"My mother," Lance starts, "My mother left a long time ago and told me that she was waiting in our universe. She told me to find her."

 

"Ay," Coran smiles.

 

"And Keith--" Lance squeezes his eyes tight, trying to shut away the darker images (Keith, covered in blood--Keith, yelling and screaming--Keith, a mess of tears and dark violet eyes). "I want to find the world where we're all together, where we're all happy."

 

Coran smiles, reassuring and warm, "I believe you will."

 

Lance takes a deep breath, turning around abruptly and walking back towards Coran,  "Thank you, Coran. For all the Universes."

 

Coran chuckles, stepping forward to open his arms and pull Lance in for a hug, "Of course, my boy. From the quiznaking space battles to the simpler worlds, and everything in between, I'll be right there."

 

Lance hugs back tightly, thanking Coran again. When they let go, Coran pats Lance on the back, a wide smile on his face. "I bet my bottoms I'll be seeing you again."

 

Lance nods, feeling himself smile genuinely for the first time in a long time, "In another Universe?"

 

"No doubt about it."

 

Once Lance returns to the waiting area where he's quickly wrapped up in a warm hug. He doesn't hesitate to hug back.

 

"How was it?" Keith asks quietly, his breath warm against Lance's ear.

 

"It...went well, I think." Lance takes a deep breath, "I think I'm going to be okay."

 

Keith pulls away from the hug to kiss Lance on the cheek, "Good. Now, let's go home."

 

Lance nods, smiling when Keith takes his hand and interlocks their fingers.

 

_ home? _

  
Lance hopes he'll be home soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i ve already finished the last chapter and i was crying when i wrote it lol but dw like i said, happy ending, its close! just gonna edit and post later this week :) thank u to everyone whose read and commented, it rlly does encourage me to keep writing! <33


	8. infinite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance feels his eyelids drooping and he lets himself drown in the warmth coming from Keith's body.
> 
> He falls asleep to steady breathing and the undeniable scent of the one he loves most, in this world and the next, and every one after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway im literally sobbing pls enjoy

Keith's eyes are closed, dark lashes kissing pale cheeks. With each slow breath, his chest moves up and down. Lance counts how many breaths he takes in a minute.

 

It's times like this that Lance finds his heart aches the most.

 

Because as much as he wants all of this to be his, because no matter how much it seems like it is, it isn't. Even this memory will be gone and Lance is worried that some day in the future he won't know Keith, won't know his smile and laugh, his violet eyes and dark hair--won't know that his favorite color is red or that has a huge fear of spiders.

 

(Somehow that fact doesn't change across the worlds.)

 

Lance is afraid, more than before, of what the future holds.

 

It had been a few universes since Lance had spoken with Coran, a few universes since Lance became terribly afraid that in his universe, he isn't loved or wanted like he is in the others.

 

(Lance wonders if he'd rather feel the loneliness of being loved and forgotten or of never being loved at all.)

 

Lance had also become akin to no longer writing down and counting the worlds. Coran had told him that doing so only made the waiting seem longer. He isn't sure how many worlds have passed since then, and he isn't sure how many more he'll go through.

 

Lance is pulled out his thoughts when Keith shifts slightly, turning onto his side. Lance is met with a face full of hair as Keith snuggles up against his chest. He chuckles softly, bringing up his arms and wrapping Keith up. 

 

Lance feels his eyelids drooping and he lets himself drown in the warmth coming from Keith's body.

 

He falls asleep to steady breathing and the undeniable scent of the one he loves most, in this world and the next, and every one after that.

 

///

 

"Lance? Lance! Shit, Lance, c'mon, wake up--"

 

Lance's eyes shoot open, and the first thing he sees is dark violet eyes staring into his own.

 

"Oh, thank god, you were shaking and you weren't waking up and--"

 

Lance stares at the face before him, pale skin and pink lips, thick lashes, a mop of black hair, incredibly messy--most likely due to fingers being run through it anxiously.

 

Lance grins, propping himself up onto his elbows and leaning forward to touch his forehead to the other's, "I love you, Keith."

 

Keith grunts, eyes darting to the side and avoiding contact with Lance's, "You scared me."

 

Lance hums, taking Keith's hand in his, not taking his eyes off of Keith, "Sorry."

 

Keith stares at their hands, sighing as he entwines their fingers and looks up at Lance, "You okay?"

 

Lance nods, shaking Keith's head up and down with his as he does.

 

"Positive?"

 

Lance rolls his eyes, "Who are you, my dad?"

 

Keith huffs, "I'm not Shiro."

 

And for a moment Lance's heart stops beating because the name sounded so familiar  _ Shiro? Shiro? Who's-- _

 

"Lance?"

 

(Lance sees a flash of a warm, smiling face--a scar across the nose, a tuft of white hair

 

_ shiro _ )

 

"Sorry, still a little sleepy." Lance yawns comically, earning a small smack from Keith who complains of morning breath, and he forces himself to shove the uncomfortable sensation in his mind and chest away.

 

"It's nearly noon," Keith informs Lance, arms crossed as he sits up on the end of the bed. Lance grumbles, rubbing at his tired eyes.

 

"So?"

 

"You have class at one." Keith looks unimpressed as stares at Lance.

 

"Shit!" Lance groans, collapsing back onto the bed.

 

Keith sighs, crawling over the bed so his face hovers over Lance's, "Are you sure you're okay?"

 

Lance stares at Keith's mouth move as he speaks and then grins, "If I wasn't okay, would I do this?"

 

Lance supports himself on one elbow as he brings up his other hand and places it at the nape of Keith's neck, tugging the man closer. Keith makes a surprised squeak but allows himself to be pulled down. Lance smiles against Keith's lips before kissing them, and he feels Keith's body relax..

 

Keith hums into the kiss and Lance bites his partner's lips, grinning when Keith's mouth opens immediately. Lance kisses Keith slowly, letting his tongue aimlessly run along the sides of Keith's mouth, his heart thrumming when Keith shivers at the ticklish feeling.

 

When they pull apart, Keith's lips are red and swollen and his cheeks are a deep pink. Lance feels pride swell in his chest because  _ he’s  _ the one who made Keith look like this. He wishes he could capture this moment forever.

 

Keith ends the moment when he pinches Lance's cheek, earning a startled yelp. Keith laughs as he sits back up, and Lance finds any anger he has subsiding as he watches the other boy's face light up, a smile spreading across his cheeks along with dimples that dot the ends of it

 

"C'mon," Keith stands, offering a hand, "You have to shower."

 

Lance takes the hand and immediately tries to pull Keith back into bed, but Keith sees it coming and continues standing, feet planted firmly on the ground.

 

"Damn it," Lance grumbles under his breath.

 

Keith laughs at his disappointment, tugging at Lance's hand and humming when he finally swings his legs over the edge and stands up.

 

"Shower with me?" Lance takes both of Keith's hands in his, bumping his nose against Keith's as he gives his best puppy dog look.

 

"You know, just because it's noon doesn't mean there won't be other guys in the shower," Keith states, sighing as Lance's expression drops, "But, fine, I guess it's whatever." Keith mumbles something about looking forward to having their own shower but Lance ignores it in favor of cheering and planting a quick kiss on Keith's cheek.

 

As Keith follows Lance out of the dorm and to the bathroom, hand in his, Lance almost forgets the unpleasant feeling from earlier.

 

(Almost.)

 

///

 

The rest of the day seems to blur by.

 

Lance sees faces and can't recall names but piece by piece, things fall into place.

 

He runs into Shiro, who for some reason congratulates him. Shiro pulls him into a hug and Lance chest feels lighter after that. He doesn't know what Shiro congratulated him for until he sees Hunk later in class, who asks whether he's excited to be moving into an apartment with Keith.

 

Lance states that, yes, he is extremely excited, and asks whether Hunk will be there when they move in.

 

"Of course, buddy!" Hunk grins, patting him on the back, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

 

Lance grins when Hunk pulls him in for a hug, rolling his eyes as his friend goes on about how he can't believe how fast "his little Lance" is growing up and a bit of the unpleasant feeling from earlier starts to float away.

 

///

 

"So, Lance, you and Keith are really going for it?"

 

Lance squints at the small green gremlin in front of him, two coffee cups in their hand, and the name Pidge comes to mind.

 

"I'm studying," Lance huffs, going back to staring at his books as Pidge laughs, pulling out a chair and sitting down across from Lance.

 

"Studying? Sounds fake, but okay."

 

"Let me live, Pidge."

 

Pidge snorts, "You know, one of these latte was for you, but I guess if you don't want it..."

 

Lance stares at Pidge, groaning, "Pidge, please, I love you."

 

Pidge rolls their eyes, handing one of the cups to Lance and humming at the grateful look on his face.

 

"You're the best, gremlin." Lance takes a sip, sighing into his drink happily.

 

"I know--hey, I said quit calling me that!"

 

"What, gremlin?" Lance teases, laughing as Pidge tries to reach across the table to smack him.

 

"One day, I'll have long arms, and I will beat you up." Pidge huffs, settling back into their seat.

 

Lance grins, gesturing to himself as he speaks, "Like you could ever beat this gorgeous face up."

 

"You're gross," Pidge crinkles their nose, taking a sip of their drink.

 

"Hey, that's mean!" Lance fakes offense, bringing a hand up to his chest, "You wound me."

 

Pidge sighs, quickly standing and pushing the chair in, "Okay, you're embarrassing, bye."

 

"Aww, Pidgey!" Lance laughs as he calls after them.

 

Pidge sighs, turning around briefly, "I'll see you on Saturday."

 

Lance minds races and he quickly recalls that Saturday is when he and Keith will be moving. "Oh, right!"

 

Pidge rolls their eyes, "You two are perfect for each other."

 

"Hey! What does that mean?"

 

Pidge chuckles, shaking their head, "You gross nerds make each other happy, and we're all happy for you."

 

"Aww, Pidge! You do care about me," Lance grins, blowing a kiss towards them.

 

"Whatever," Pidge quickly turns and stalks away, but Lance catches the embarrassed blush coloring their ears.

 

(Another piece of Lance's unease floats up and up and up and disappears.)

 

///

 

"Oh, Lance, Coran and I are absolutely thrilled to be helping decorate." Allura grins over her cup of tea.

 

Coran sits besides her, twirling his mustache, "You youngsters sure have grown. Makes an old man like me get all teary eyed." Coran sniffs a bit and Allura rolls her eyes.

 

"Anyway," Allura smiles, "We're glad you and Keith have decided to take this step, and we support you one hundred percent!"

 

Lance feels his face heat up, and he grins, "Thank you."

 

"Now," Allura claps her hands together, "Back to the important things. What color drapes for the bedroom? Red? Or blue?"

 

Coran hums besides her, "Wouldn't a nice lavender be best?"

 

"Oh, that's perfect!" Allura quickly scribbles some notes down and Lance smiles, sinking back into the couch

 

Coran glances at him and grins, and Lance feels something bubbling in his chest. The feeling isn't unpleasant at all, but instead calms his heart.

 

The walls of Allura's home are pink and white and Lance feels safe within them.

 

Lance feels the unease slowly slipping away.

 

///

 

It's six pm on Friday when Lance flips his laptop open, clicking on the Skype icon and searching for the right chat. Keith is currently in one of his Physics labs, and his roommate is off at some party, leaving Lance alone and with the urge to make a call.

 

He makes sure his video camera is turned on before clicking the dial button, humming at the tone that plays. It only takes a few moment for the call to be received and Lance grins at the face that pops up on his screen.

 

"Lance!"

 

"Hi, Sophia," Lance smiles at the excited grin on his little sister's cheeks, "What's up?"

 

Sophia shrugs, leaning back so her face isn't so close to the camera, "Nothin'! Mama thought you'd be calling so I've waiting by the phone!"

 

Lance nods, humming, "Where is mama?" Not that he wasn't happy to see his little sister, but he had called because his heart had given him an inexplicable need to see his mom.

 

Sophia grins even wider, "Giving a scolding to Ralph."

 

Lance chuckles, "What did he do this time?"

 

"Sneak out after dark!" Sophia giggles, "Mama said he's turning more like you every day."

 

"Hey!" Lance huffs, "I only sneaked out, like, two times."

 

Sophia snorts, "That's not what she says."

 

"Anyway," Lance clears his throat, "What about abuelito? Where's he?"

 

Sophia hums, "Out in the backyard with Rosie. Counting stars or something."

 

Lance nods, smiling as he recalls doing the same thing with his grandfather when he was younger.

 

"Wanna go say hi?" Sophia doesn't wait for an answer and Lance can tell she's on the move based on how the camera shakes. The family had invested in a tablet just so that they would have a way to video chat with Lance.

 

"Oh! It's Luna!" Sophia exclaims, switching the camera to face a small Russian Blue cat. The cat purrs as she rubs up against Sophia's legs, making the girl laugh. "I think she misses you."

 

Lance coos at his laptop, "My princess, give her a kiss from me."

 

Sophia bends down so she can pat the cat, and she gives her a small kiss on the top of her head, earning a quiet pleased meow. "There!"

 

"She's such a good kitty," Lance sighs as Sophia zooms in on Luna's little pink nose.

 

"Oh, she's walking away," Sophia states, following the cat as she pads towards the patio. Sophia scoops her up before opening the door and stepping outside.

 

"Abuelito, Lance called!"

 

Lance can't see much in the dark, but he can hear quiet scuffling as Sophia hands the tablet to his grandfather. He hears footsteps and then the lights go on, and he sees his grandfather's face, as well his littlest sister's.

 

"Ah, Lance!" His grandfather smiles, the wrinkles around his eyes deepening as he does.

 

"Cómo estás, abuelito?" Lance chuckles when Rosie tries to reach forward and grab the tablet.

 

"Bien, bien," He laughs lightly at his granddaughter's actions. "We all miss you."

 

Lance nods, sighing, "I miss you, too."

 

"Come visit soon," He says, "Before your mama goes crazy."

 

Lance chuckles, "I will."

 

Sophia's face pops into the corner of the screen and she says something quickly to their grandfather.

 

"I think your mama wants to talk to you," He nods, handing the tablet back to Sophia. "Ah, y felicitaciones.  Para tú y el hogar nueva de tu novio ."

 

Lance smiles at his grandfather, "Gracias, abuelito."

 

Sophia's face soon fills the screen again and she chatters on about how school is going and all the local drama as she steps back into the house.

 

The tablet is soon taken into another pair of hands and Lance is met with the warmest, kindest face he knows.

 

"Mi hijo," His mother smiles at him, hazel eyes soft, the faintest signs of her age beginning to show in the wrinkles on her cheeks.

 

"Mama," Lance grins, his cheeks beginning to ache from all the smiling.

 

(Although it's a pleasant ache, one from great happiness.)

 

"How is everything? You haven't called in so long!" His mom frowns, shaking her head, although Lance can tell she's only teasing.

 

"It's been a week, mama." Lance states, chuckling.

 

"Nonsense! A week without seeing my baby boy is far too long."

 

Lance feels his heart lighten at his mother's words, "Keith and I are moving tomorrow."

 

His mom's expression shifts to one of fondness, "Oh, my boys, I'm so happy for you two. Be careful not to burn the apartment down!"

 

"We won't!" Lance insists, huffing at the way his mother laughs.

 

"Well, I'll have to visit soon!" His mother nods, "As soon as you boys are settled, alright? I'll bake your favorite dessert!"

 

"Arroz con Leche?" Lance asks hopefully.

 

"Of course!" His mom grins as she nods.

 

"Good, because no matter how many times I try, I can never make it like yours." Lance sighs.

 

"That's because I'm your mama!" Lance's mother states, "Nothing beats your mama's homemade cooking."

 

Lance nods, sighing, "I miss you."

 

His mother nods, "I miss you too, my baby boy."

 

Lance stares at his mother on the screen, and though the video quality isn't the best, he can count the small wrinkles that have started to form on her forehead. Her hazel eyes shine warmly, and her wide smile never falters. The dimples on her cheeks mirror that ones his little brother has, and his heart fills up to the brim with fondness.

 

There's a loud clang in the background and his mother sighs, shaking her head, "I swear, that little brother of yours..."  She stands, the camera shaking as she does. "I'm going to go deal with him. Make sure you and Keith get a good night's rest!"

 

Lance chuckles at his brother's antics, "Tell Ralph I'll talk to him later, alright? And go easy on him. Remember what I was like when I was his age?"

 

His mother laughs, "Oh, you speak as though you're not still as rambunctious."

 

Lance crinkles his nose, frowning, "I've matured!"

 

His mother shakes her head, though she smiles fondly, "You're still just my baby blue boy, and you always, always will be."

 

Lance has a feeling of familiarity shoot through his veins at those words, but it disappears when another clattering sound is heard in the background of the call and his mother sighs.

 

Lance laughs, "I'll call you later, mama,"

 

His mother huffs, "You better!"

 

"Love you," He says, blowing a kiss into the camera.

 

His mother grins, pretending to catch the kiss in her hand, "I love you, too. Stay safe!"

 

Lance nods, saying a quick goodnight before his mother cuts the call off, surely about to go scold Ralph.

 

Lance chest always feel lighter after talking to his mom, and tonight, it feels lighter than ever before.

 

Lance shuts his laptop and stands, deciding to order pizza for himself and Keith. He reaches for his phone, a smile still plastered on his face.

 

Lance forgets every feeling of unease he had felt in the last week, and the feathery feeling of happiness in his chest remains.

 

///

 

Saturday morning finds Lance and Keith standing outside their new shared apartment, key in hand as they glance at each other and their friends.

 

"Go on!" Allura grins from where she stands behind them, gesturing with her hands for them to get on with it.

 

Keith takes a deep breath and glances at Lance, who winks at him. Keith rolls his eyes and the two unlock the door together. They push it open and step inside. The walls are barren and the only thing in the main room is an old couch and TV set.

 

"Okay! Let's bring up all the stuff," Shiro begins directing the rest of them. Hunk and Pidge struggle with a mattress, Allura easily brings up three boxes of trinkets to decorate the apartment with, and Coran manages to drag two suitcases full of clothes up the single flight of stairs.

 

Lance and Keith set to work on putting the boxes in the right rooms, too worn out to completely unpack. They'll do that in their own time, once their friends are gone and they're alone with each other.

 

Once everything has been brought into the apartment, the group collapses in the living room. Shiro passes out cups of water, telling everyone that they did a good job.

 

"Oh, right!" Hunk shoots up from where he lays on the floor, "Cake!"

 

"Cake?" Lance glances at Keith, who just shrugs, equally as confused.

 

"We made you guys a cake," Hunk announces.

 

"Well, Hunk made it, we just helped decorate it." Pidge informs from where they sit on the floor.

 

"I put it in the fridge, I'll go grab it now. Hunk, Pidge, can you clear the coffee table? Lance, that means you have to take your feet off of it." Shiro scolds the boy before walking to the kitchen.

 

"Yeah, yeah..." Lance sighs, swinging his feet off and sinking down further into the couch. Keith hums, scooting over so he can rest his head on Lance's.

 

Shiro returns quickly and sets the cake down onto the table. Lance sits up so he can see it properly, and when he does, his heart nearly beats out of his chest.

 

And then, for some inexplicable reason, Lance starts to cry. There's a heavy build up of feelings in his chest and they overflow, salty tears dripping onto his jeans. He doesn't know what to do, so he just sits there, letting the tears fall.

 

The others look at him with fond expressions and Lance's entire body feels like it's glowing. He feels every ounce of anxiousness slip away, he feels the stars and planets aligning, feels how they look when they put on a beautiful eclipse.

 

"You okay, buddy?" Hunk asks from across the table. Shiro is smiling at him, a warm familiar look that Lance can't quite comprehend but one that makes him feel light. Allura stands behind him, giving his shoulder a small squeeze. Pidge rolls their eyes, but Lance can sense the sentiment coming from them. Coran stands besides Shiro, a grin on his face.

 

Keith squeezes Lance's hand, a gentle smile on his cheeks.

 

"I'm--I'm fine." Lance sniffles, staring at the cake in front of him. "Really, just--" And Lance doesn't know how to explain himself, doesn't know why he's crying, besides the fact that he's never felt so loved and warm in his life.

 

"I love you, guys." Lance states, wiping away snot and tears. Pidge crinkles their nose, calling Lance something like an ugly crier, and earns a light nudge from Hunk.

 

"I know I speak for all of us when I say we love you, too." Shiro smiles, nodding as he  speaks.

 

And with every single warm smile in the room lighting up his heart, Lance understands the meaning of the words on the cake.

 

(With Keith besides him, hand in his, a small smile dancing across his cheeks, Lance almost bursts into tears again.)

 

Shiro begins cutting up the cake, handing out pieces and sighing when Pidge shoves theirs into Hunk's face. Coran politely declines, saying he has to watch his sugar, and Allura opts to share her slice with Shiro.

 

Keith looks around the room before his gaze falls on Lance, and Lance's chest fills up with warmth. Keith gives Lance's hand another squeeze, humming.

 

"This is our home." Keith states, nodding as if he still can't quite believe it.

 

Lance laughs under his breath, leaning forward to kiss Keith quickly, "Yeah."

 

Lance pulls back, blue eyes meet violet, and he smiles.

 

"Home."

 

_ /// _

 

(In red and blue frosting, the cake reads:  _ Welcome Home.) _  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wipes away tears* thank u to yall who read and commented and left kudos, it rlly kept me going <3 i love these boys so much  
> im thinking about making a sort of part 2? it wouldn't be a sequel, but it would be every universe through keith's point of view! thoughts??  
> anyhow, thank u again for everything <3 until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what u think :3  
> also, the quote in the summary is from [here](http://www.dummies.com/education/science/physics/the-theory-of-parallel-universes/)  
> i hope to update once a week but who knows aaah  
> (talk to me [here!)](http://starbunpng.tumblr.com/)


End file.
